


18 Summers Later

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is the son of Louis and Harry<br/>Luke is the son of Zayn and Perrie<br/>Michael is the son of Niall and Tabetha<br/>Calum is the son of Liam and Sophia<br/>One Direction broke up in 2015 because Perrie was pregnant and Liam and Niall wanted to get married and start their families. Louis and Harry both accepted their feelings and got together.<br/>When Luke was 3, Calum and  Michael were 2 and Ashton was only 1, the One Direction boys moved to Sydney to raise their sons.<br/>It is now 2033 and the boys are still as close as ever. Ashton, Luke, Calum and Michael are inseparable and decide to follow in their dads footsteps and form a band. Will they be as successful as their fathers?<br/>OTHER KIDS<br/>**Larry = 14 year old Abigail,7 year old  Jasper and  3 year old  Eliza.<br/>Zerrie = 15 year old  Micah   10 year old twins Alison and Aria.<br/>Sophiam = 14 year old Alec, 8 year old Kayla, 1 year old Emma-Leigh<br/>Tabnitha=13 year old Natalie, 7 year old Jayme 2 year old Baxter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabbynerdicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/gifts).



Ashton POV

My best friends Luke,Calum,Michael and I are sons of famous boy band, One Direction. Harry and Louis are my fathers. Yes I have two dads, but no, I'm not adopted. Louis has this really weird ability to get pregnant. Sometimes it is weird having two dads, and sometimes it is cool. 

It is harder for my younger sister, Abigail, to have no mum. All the questions she would normally ask her mother, she either asks Perrie, or eventually has to ask Louis is Perrie isn't around. 

"Dad."

"What Ashton?" Harry asked annoyed when he walked into my room

"Have you seen my drums sticks anywhere?" 

Before he could say anything, Louis walked in.

"Look what I found." He had my drum sticks

" Where were they?" I asked,taking them off him.

"In Eliza's room. Apparently she saw them just sitting on your bed, and she thought it would be funny to hide them."

"She would." I said rolling my eyes

"She takes after your father." Louis said kissing Harry.

"Mum, dad, get a room." I said laughing.

"Ashton Fletcher Styles, what have I told you about calling me Mum?" He said half laughing half serious.

Louis hates being called mum. We only do it to annoy him.

"You were pregnant, so you must our mother." I said sassily

"I'd still say he is the mother even if he didn't give birth to us. He is more feminine the dad." Abigail said appearing out of nowhere.

"Ok you two, leave your father alone. The others will be here soon." Harry said, picking up Louis and carrying him out of my room. I think I heard him mumble something about 'daddy time' to Louis. They are 39 and 41, but they still act like they are bloody teenagers at time.  
Abigail jumped off my bed and ran out of my room. Her boyfriend is coming over soon and she needs to get ready or something. I don't bloody know. Do I look like a teenage girl? Don't answer that.

I decided to play my drums, while I waited for the guys to get here. 

After about 10 minutes, I looked up and noticed Luke standing in the door way.  
"How long have you been standing there for?" I asked blushing as I layed down on my bed.   
"Not long only about two minutes. When you're drumming, you're in the zone. It looks hot." He said as he put his guitar and amp near my drums and layed on the bed next to me.  
"Quick question, why did you have your guitar?" I asked him confused  
"You'll see." He told me as he rested his head on my chest.  
I started playing with his hair. Luke and I don't have a normal friendship. We are really touchy feely, and if you didn't know us, you'd think we're together. My dads have told me a few times that Luke and I act like they used to before they got together. They think that Luke and i will eventually get together. In a way, i hope they are right. I have liked Luke for about three years now, but lately its changed. Its not just some crush anymore. I've fallen in love with my best friend. I am gay and he is bi, but we are two close and I don't want to complicate it if he doesn't feel the same way.

We just layed there talking for about ten minutes, before Calum and Michael arrived. They both had there guitars and amps as well.

"Why do you have your guitars?" I asked them confused.

" I don't know. Luke told us to bring them." Michael explained

"I was thinking last night about it. We can play quite well, plus we can all sing, so I was thinking, why don't we start a band." Luke told us still laying with me. 

We all thought about it for a minute. I was the first to speak. "Why the fuck not. Could be fun."

It took us ten minutes to set the three guitars up. We had to make it so we all and enough space, but were still close enough. We had to work around the drum kit, because no one wanted to move the bloody thing.

"Question, what are we going to play?" Calum asked.

Luke and I looked at each other with s look that said is he serious?

"Cal, look who our parents are, look what music we have grown up listening to. I'm 99.9% sure we know all of the One Direction songs." I said trying not to laugh

"Fair enough. What song first?" He asked

"What Makes You Beautiful." Luke and I said at the same time.

Luke

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Ashton

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

All

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Luke

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Ashton

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

All

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

Michael

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

Ashton

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

All

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Ashton:]desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

Ashton

That's what makes you beautiful

We spent about half an hour playing that song, before our parents came up to see us.

"Wow guys. You sound amazing."Tabetha said to us

"Yeah, that was really good." Niall agreed with his wife.

"One Direction 2.0." Zayn said to the other former members of One Direction.

"I wonder where they learnt to sing that well." Lism said laughing.

"Its not like our fathers are One Direction, and my mum was in Little Mix. Nah, that would be absurd." Luke said laughing.

"Yeah, they have added like a punk rock edge type thing to it." Louis said

"Is it sad to say that out own song sounds better coming from our sons." Harry said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and rubbed his stomach. They both looked at each other in adoration. Took a minute before it hit me.

"Dad!?"

"What? What's wrong Ash?" Louis asked me concerned.

"Are you pregnant again?"

"How did you know?" 

"Because dad is rubbing your stomach and you are both looking at each other the same way you did when you were pregnant with Jasper and Eliza." 

"We found out just before everyone got here." Harry explained.

"That's great dad. Congratulations." I said before hugging both my dads.

Our parents went down stairs to talk about my dad's pregnancy, so we messed around with more of our dads songs. 

In two hours, we had messed around with Kiss You, I Want,Best Song Ever and No Control. 

"No Control would have to be my favourite One Direction song." I said as I flopped onto my bed. 

"Why?" Luke asked as he layed down next to me. 

Michael, Calum and I couldn't help but laugh. I love him but sometimes Luke can be a little slow.  
"Next time you see my dads, ask them what the songs about." I told him as I cuddled him.

"Awww, you two are so cute." Michael said to us still laughing.

"Shut up Horan." I said laughing.

Luke, Michael and Calum joked about how cute we were. I just layed there and thought about how much I wish I could call him mine. I love you Luke, I thought to myself.

Luke stopped laughing.

"Y-you do?"

I looked at him confused

"You love me?"

I menatally face palmed. "Fuck, did I say that out loud?"

"Is it true?"

"We will just leave you two alone." Michael said grabbing Calum's hand and walked out of my room.

I got up and started pacing my room. Luke just say there.

"Is it true?" He repeated.

I didn't say anything.

"Please answer me Ashton." He pleaded. "Yes, ok yes. I love you. I have loved you for ages. Happy now?" I said in tears. Luke got up and walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Yes actually." He said smiling

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Ashton, I love you too. I have loved you since I was like 14. Have you noticed how I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

I just nodded

"That's because your the only one I've ever wanted to be with."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ashton, will you be my boyfriend?"

I didn't say anything. I just cupped his cheek and kissed him passionatly.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said laughing 

We walked down stairs hand in hand.

" I see you two are fianlly together. Took you long enough." Louis said as I sat down on the armchair and pulled Luke onto my lap.

"Oh, Ashton told me to ask you two what No Control is about."

"Haven't you figured it out yet Luke?" Zayn said to his son laughing.

"Louis wrote it. Its about me and him. Its about us waking up the next morning after sex. Modest! wouldn't let us come out, so writing No Control was the next best thing. The fans knew though." Harry said laughing

"Would couldn't you have just told me that?" Luke asked me embarrassed because all our parents were laughing.

"Cause its funnier this way." I said kissing him

"Love ya Cal." 

" Love you too Mikey" Cal replied before kissing Michael.

"Question, does anyone know why our oldest sons are all gay." Liam asked 

"Hey, I'm not gay, I'm bi." Luke exclaimed

"Luke, you are sitting on a guys lap and kissing him. In my eyes that is gay." Niall explained

"Plus you said it yourself. You have only ever wanted to be with me."

"Your not nice. You're meant to take my side." Like pouted

"True, but you still love me." I smirked

"True" he said before kissing me

I patted Luke's bum. "Up." He look at me weirdly but did what I said. 

I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the lounge room. As soon as we were out of sight, I pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"Wow. This is a side of you I haven't seen before. I like it." 

"Let's continue this in my room so our parents don't see." I said

"Race ya " Luke said before bolting upstairs.

I ran up after him. Once I got to my room, Luke was sprawled out, taking up the whole bed. I closed the door and jumped ontop of him.

"Get off ya fatass."

"Nah. I'd rather stay here."

"Fine. Not kisses, handjobs or blowjobs for Ashton then."

I quickly rolled off him. "No, anything but that."

"I was joking. That would be torturing me. I have wanted to kiss you for so long. I've longed to kiss you."

"Yeah, well Lukey, you can kiss me whenever you want."

To prove a point, he kissed me.

"Mine." He said possessively as he cuddled up to me.

"I'm all yours babe. No one is going to take me away from you." I said stroking his hair.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I asked him after Michael and Calum went home.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton POV  
After lots of begging and pleading, our parents finally caved, and said Luke could stay on the condition that my door must stay partly open at all times. Our dads warned us that of they found out anything sexual happened, they would cut off our balls.

For a while I just layed in Luke's arms on my bed and we just talked. It was nice. Eventually we decided to watch a movie. I was shocked when Luke told me he had never seen Titanic.   
"Luke, you must see it."   
As i tried to get up and put the movie on, he pulled me back onto the bed.  
"Fuck of Luke." I said slapping him.  
"No. I want my teddy bear." He said pulling me closer to his body in a tight hug.  
"Let me put the movie on baby, then you can have your teddy bear back."  
He thought for a minutes. "Urgh, fine." He said letting go of me.  
"Thanks bub." I said kissing his forehead.

"I can't believe you've never seen this." I said to him as I layed back down in. his arms.  
After about twenty minutes, Harry walked in to check on us.  
"How are you two boys going?" He asked.  
"We are fine dad." I said to him annoyed.  
"Your father wanted me to make sure you two weren't up to anything."  
"Why did he come and check on us himself then?" Luke asked confused.  
"Because he is in bed. He just spent the last five minutes throwing up. This baby is really getting to him. He has never had morning sickness this bad before." He explained. Luke was about to say something before my dad interrupted.  
"Before you say anything Luke, you can get morning sickness any time of the day. It is just more common in the morning."  
"Well you two don't have to worry. We are just going to watch movies, maybe talk for a but before going to bed. Everything is strictly PG13." Ashton sighed  
"Ok. I'll leave you two alone. I have to go and make sure your father is ok.Just remember, no funny business. If you get my son pregnant, you life won't be worth living." He said to Luke seriously.  
"Harry?" Louis called from his room.  
"Coming babe." He called to Louis.  
"Don't worry dad. Luke isnt going to get me pregnant. At least not tonight."  
"Ok. Just behave." He said to us before walking out.  
"Well that was interesting." Luke laughed  
"Yeah, you know how my dads can be." I sighed  
"They love you and are just looking out for your best interest." He said kissing my forehead.  
"I know baby. Its just that sometimes I can be annoying"  
"Babe, my parents are the same. Look how old they were when they had us. My dad was 22 when mum fell pregnant. Your Dads were 23 and 26. They were all fairly young. Your dad's know how a teenage boy thinks. They were our age not long ago.I guarantee, you'll be the same when we have kids." He said stroking my hair.  
"We?" I asked smirking   
Luke didn't know what to say. For the first time ever Loud Luke had nothing to say.  
"I'm sorry bubba." I said kissing him.

We ended up falling asleep about half way through the movie.   
"Ash...Ash wake up." I felt Luke shaking me awake.  
"What time is it?" I asked not opening my eyes  
"About two"  
"Why are you waking me up then?" I asked annoyed.  
"Cause I have to pee and I can't move with you on top of me sweetie" he told me chuckling.  
I sighed,rolled off of him and went back to sleep.  
A few minutes later, I felt Luke pull me into his arms. I rolled over and cuddled into his chest. I noticed that he had lost his pants and shirt, and was just in his boxers.  
"Love you Ash." He said kissing the top of my head.  
I was way too tired to reply

"Luke...Lukey. Come on babe, wake up."  
"No. Let me sleep you dick."  
"Sorry, but we have to get up."  
Luke soghed and rolled on top of me and pinned me down.  
"Get off fat-" He cut me off by crashing his lips against mine. End result, a full on heated make out session.  
"You might want to fix that before your dads see." Luke said pointing to my hard on.  
It's moments like this when I'm glad I have my own bathroom connected to my room.

"They live. I was just about to come and get you two." Louis said as we sat down at the table.  
"Listen you three,I have to take Jasper to the dentist, and Louis has to take Eliza to the doctors, so it will just be you three for a while." Harry said to me, Luke and Abigail.  
"Can I go to Alec's instead? I spoke to Liam and he said he would drive me home later." Abigail asked.  
Louis and Harry looked at each other before Louis turned to us  
"Can you two behave yourselves?"  
"Yes dad, we will behave. We aren't going to do anything we wouldn't do when you two are around." I reassured them  
"Then we will drop you off on our way out." Harry told her

Third Person POV  
Harry and Louis already left and Ashton and Luke are lazing around Ashton's room.  
"I'm going to have a shower." Ashton said getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom, losing layers of clothing on his way. Once he got to the bathroom,he was only in his boxers. He left the door open partly so he could still talk to Luke.  
Luke didn't dare speak till he heard the water running. It was hard for him knowing his boyfriend was meters away completely naked.  
"I can't believe your dads actually trust us enough to leave us alone."  
Ashton stuck his head out the door. "Actually they don't. I over heard them talking before they left. Louis didn't want to leave us alone because he is worried something will happen."   
"What did Harry say?" Luke curiously asked once Ashton disappeared back into the shower.  
"He said I'm not a little kid anymore and he knows I'm smart enough to make the right choice "  
"Is something going to happen?"  
Ashton stuck his head out the door again.  
"Um, I'm not sure." He said uneasily. "Do you want something to happen?"  
"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe" Luke replied unsure.   
"Babe, we won't do anything you don't want to do."  
Neither said anything. Luke was first to break the silence.  
"Actually Ash, can we shower together?"  
"Sure. If that's what you want babe then we can." Ashton said smirking.  
Luke very eagerly stripped off his clothes and got into the shower with Ashton.  
"Well hello baby." Ashton said pulling the older boy into his arms before kissing him  
"Hi." Luke said as he pulled away.  
"Come here and let me wash that lovely hair of yours." Ashton said to Luke, opening his arms again.

While Ashton was washing Luke's hair, he ran his hand up and down Lukes back. Every time getting closer and closer to his butt.  
"Ashton....stop." Luke moaned.  
"You like that huh baby." Ashton said seductively  
"Fuck." He moaned.  
Ashton planted kisses up and down Luke's neck. "Do you want me to fix your problem Lukey?"  
"Please." He moaned turning around to face Ashton.  
Ashton pushed him against the wall before getting on his knees and taking his boyfriends throbbing dick in his mouth.  
"F-fuck babe. Gonna cum." Luke moaned mere moments before he came.

"Hey dad, can Cal and Mikey come over?" Ashton asked Harry as they all sat down for lunch  
"What are you four boys going to do?" Harry asked he sat down next to his husband.  
"Same as yesterday. Just jam and chill." Ashton replied, squeezing Lukes thigh under the table. Luke slapped Ashton in a flirty way.  
Harry looked at Louis. Louis nodded his head.  
"Ok, sure mate."  
"Thanks dad."

When Michael and Calum arrived, their dads told the four boys that they had to play other songs and not One Direction. The four boys were confused but did what there dad's said anyway.  
After about two hours, the boys had covered American Idiot by Green Day, Jasey Rae by All Time Low, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and Teenage Dirtbag. They also played a song that Ashton wrote called Gotta Get Out.  
They were messing around with Gotta Get Out, when Jasper came up stairs.  
"The dads want you four down stairs." He said before walking back down stairs.   
The four boys were really confused. "What the fuck is going on?" Michael whisperd to Ashton as they walked downstairs.  
"I'm not sure." Ashton replied

"What's going on dad?" Michael asked Niall annoyed as he pulled Calum onto his lap. Luke sat next to Michael with Ashton on his lap.   
"Well guys, Modest! called a few days ago. They want us to do a reunion tour kinda thing because it has been 18 years and girls still love us, so they want us to do a tour for our new fans." Harry explained.  
"We spoke to your mums yesterday and we decided to do it." Louis finished for his husband.  
"That's great dad, but that still doesn't explain why we can't cover your songs."   
"We were getting their Ashton." Harry told his son, partly irritated.  
"We actually we just got off the phone with Modest! We heard how well you all played yesterday and we want you four to open for us on tour." Niall explained.  
"What!? Are you fucking kidding me!?"   
"We are serious Micheal." Niall said laughing at his son.  
"That's why you don't want us covering your songs." Luke suddenly realised.  
"Yes. It would be weird if the opening act at a One Direction were doing covers of One Direction." Zayn said laughing at how slow his son can be at times.  
"When does the tour start?" Calum asked no one in particular.  
"The tour starts and finishes in London because that's where it all started. It starts sometime in February and ends in September." Liam explained.  
"So in four months." Zayn told his son who was trying to figure it out.  
"Wait, that means you will be like five-six months pregnant when the tour starts." Ashton pointed out to Louis  
"I know, Modest! being the assholes they are won't push it back." Louis sighed.  
"Guys, what are you going to do once the baby is born then?" Calum asked Harry and Louis.  
"Um, Perrie, Tabetha and Sophia have offered to take it in turns and look after the baby for us till we finish the tour." Harry told the boys  
"How will you get the baby to them?" Michael asked  
"The baby is due in the second week of may, so modest! are scheduling us to be in Australia at that time. There is a four day break between here and out next stop." Louis explained.  
"All four of your kids were born within three days either side of their due date, weren't they?" Niall asked laughibg  
"Yep, and knowing our luck this baby will want come out at the worst time possible." Harry said laughing as be rubbed his husband's stomach.  
"She'll probably come during a concert."  
"He most likely will."  
"I take it, Harry thinks its a boy, and you Louis think its a girl." Zayn asked smirking.  
"I want another girl and Harry wants another boy." Louis explained to everyone.  
"Question, where are yourother kids going while we are touring?" Luke asked stumped.  
"Well Luke, your mother has offered to look after Jasper, Tabetha is taking Eliza and Abigail is going to stay with Sophia." Louis explained to Luke.   
"Do you guys think its smart to let my brother and Abigail live together for seven months?" Calum asked Louis, Harry and Liam.  
"If she goes with anyone else we will never hear the end of it." Louis sighed. He really didn't like the idea of his fourteen year old daughter living under the same roof as her boyfriend for seven months, but Sophia assured him that nothing will happen and the same rules as always will apply. There will be no exceptions.  
"Your mother won't allow anything to happen." Zayn said  
"Yeah, she is the boss in our family. Even dad does whatever she says." Calum said bagging his dad out and laughing.  
"Have you met your mother?" Liam asked his son laughing. "With her its easier to just shut up and do what she says. Don't think just because I'm married to her that she doesn't yell at me too, because trust me she does."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke POV  
It has been a week since Calum, Michael, Ashton and I found out that we are opening for our dads on their tour and we still haven't gotten over the initial shock of it all.   
We are all currently sitting around in Calum's room trying to decided on a name for our band.  
"Hmmmm, how about Bromance?" Calum asked unsure about it himself.  
"I dont like it." Ashton told Calum bluntly. I couldnt help but smirk at Ashton's comment.  
"I was thinking, we live in Australia so why don't we try to incorporate summer into our name?" Michael said to me and Ashton, completely ignoring his boyfriend.  
We all thought for a minute, before Ashton spoke up.  
"Its weird but I was thinking 5 Seconds of Summer."  
"Actually Styles, that is actually really cool. I like it." Michael said to Ashton.  
"Yeah, 5 Seconds of Summer is really cool and unique." I agreed.  
"It unanimous. We are now 5 Seconds of summer." Cal said laughing.  
I looked at Ashton and pulled a weird face. He tried not to laugh but failed epically. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.  
"Gross, get a room you too." Michael fake gagged. Calum just shook his head at his childish boyfriend.  
"Shut up Michael. We had to deal with you too constantly making out for so long, so now you have to deal with us." Ashton said sassily.  
"God Ashton, I have never realised it till now, but you are so much like your dad, that it is scary." Calum said partly shocked.  
"Yeah I tend to act a lot like Louis." He agreed.   
"You act so much like Harry, but you look like a perfect mixture of both of them. You have Louis' eyes and Louis sass. "I said smirking  
"I am defiantly the Larry love child." He joked  
"You act more like your father then any of your siblings." Liam interrupted, standing in the door way of his son's room . "Jasper looks and acts exactly like Louis and Abigail is a perfect balance between the two. You could almost be a younger version of Harry if you didn't look so much like Louis as well."  
"There is no doubt that you are my son." Harry said from behind Liam. I didn't even notice he was there.  
"He defiantly has your curls and obsession with bandanas." Liam said laughing.  
"Plus they kinda dress the same." Calum pointed out.  
"Hey, leave me and my son alone." Harry said pretending to be annoyed and offended.  
"Either your father or I will pick you up about lunchtime." Harry told Ashton before leaving Calum's room. Michael, Ashton and I are all spending the night at Calums  
"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." Liam told us before following Harry.

"I can't believe we are going on tour with ours dads. This can't be real." I sighed, clinging to Ashton. Michael and Calum are laying on Calum's bed and me and Ashton are laying on the mattress on Calum's floor.  
"Believe it Lukey, its happening." Michael said.  
"Hey I was thinking, why don't as well as doing covers, we try and do our own songs?" Ashton asked us.  
"Well so far we have one song Ash." Calum explained.  
"Well one and a half." Michael said. "If we change some words around in He Looks So Perfect and changes it to She Looks So Perfect, we could have another."  
"That's only two songs." Calum sighed "We'd need at least four or five."   
"Hold that thought." Ash said. He wriggled out of my arms and went to his bag and got something. He came back with with a notebook and handed it Calum.  
"These are all songs I've written. Take a look and tell me what you think." He said to him before sitting down next to me.   
"I didn't know you wrote songs." I said to him amazed.  
"How long have you been doing these for?" Calum asked."The book is nearly full."  
"Um about a year and a half.There is meaning behind every song." He explained.  
"I really like Within." Calum said  
"Read it out Cal." I said to him. I was curious about the songs my boyfriend writes.

My name doesn't matter, I'm just a boy  
And my life has barely begun  
I'm always in your shadow, but do I care?  
Just having too much fun.  
And I, feel like I'm losing all control  
You are, the other half of my soul  
But it's, just so wrong  
How you make my heart boom like a gong

My mother told me boys should fall for girls  
So many to chose from in the world  
Though my heart tells me that all I need is you  
What am I gonna do?

I have no clue why I feel this way  
Why I'm secretly hoping for you to feel the same.   
All I know is my heart is meant for you  
But what if its all an illusion?  
I'm so confused, I'm full of sin  
And I can't help but feel  
Like I'm, being torn apart from within

My name doesn't matter, I'm just a boy And you make me feel complete  
But I can't ever try to comprehend  
What these feelings could possibly be  
I told myself that it was friendship  
Nothing else, no matter what it seemed  
So why do I always see you  
In my dreams?

My friends tell me boys should stick with girls  
That all the other ways lead straight to hell.  
My heart's a compass pointing straight to you   
So what am I gonna do?

I have no clue why I feel this way  
Why I'm secretly hoping you feel the same  
All I know is that my heart was meant for you  
What if its all an illusion?   
I'm so confused, I'm full of sin  
And I can't help but feel  
Like I'm being torn apart from within

My name doesn't matter, I'm just a boy  
And I think you're the one  
But I hide behind this fake façade  
Just wishing it was done  
Because they, know all about it  
No matter, how I try to hide it  
Am I straight?  
No, that's just another lie

They all say boys should stay with girls  
And that others don't belong in the world  
But I think deep within I love you...  
What can I do?

I have no clue why I feel this way  
Why I'm secretly hoping you feel the same  
All I know is that my heart was meant for you  
What if its all an illusion?   
I'm so confused, I'm full of sin  
And I can't help but feel  
Like I'm being torn apart from within

My name doesn't matter,I'm just a man.   
All grown up, hard to believe  
That I'm finally here beside you  
No more reason to deceive  
Our hands are touching  
Our arms are linked  
Our story inked on skin  
Now finally, we can begin

Because I had no clue why I felt this way  
Why I secretly hoped that you felt the same  
All I knew is that my heart was made for you

Now I'm starting again from within   
And I'm changing everything   
I've loved you all along, within.

We were all speech less  
"That's not actually a song I wrote." Ash told us. "Its a song my dad wrote years ago but up until last year, he never showed anyone, not even my dad."  
No one spoke for a minute, then Michael worked it out "Oh my god Ash, that poem is all about how Harry felt about Louis and how he loved him the whole time, even when people told him being gay was wrong and Louis had to date Eleanor, isn't it?"  
"Yes, dad showed it to me last year, and told me not to let dad see it."  
"What if we perform the song and dedicate it to your dads at the first concert of the tour?" I asked Ash wrapping my arm around him  
"I'll ask dad tomorrow when I get home and see what he thinks. If he is ok with it then we can do it." Ash said resting his head on my shoulder.  
"But Louis can't know. It has to be a surprise." Ash told us  
"Of course. If Harry says its ok, we can tell Niall, Zayn and Dad." Calum said   
"Well they kinda have to know because we won't be able to practise Within at my house." Ashton laughed  
"Ash, they are all pretty good. I noticed a few are about Luke." Calum pointed out.  
The last one you wrote you said

" How did I get so lucky  
To be not only love  
But be loved by my best friend  
How did i get so lucky  
To be dating an angel   
Who fell from the heavens above.  
You're my one and only.  
The only person I'll ever truly love."

"Aww Ashy, I love you too."  
"Ashton can we do that one about me?" I asked him, really excited. "Please?"  
"You want to do my favourite one I wrote?" He laughed  
"Why is it your favourite? Because it is about me?" I laughed   
"Yep." He said before kissing me  
"Its great, because it never mentions Luke himself, it just describes my boyfriend. It doesnt actually mention that its about two guys." Ashton pointed out kissing me again. "You have to read between the lines."   
"So we have Gotta Get Out, He Looks So Perfect, Within and My One and Only. Those four and a few covers should be enough." Calum said writing that down.  
I saw Michael roll his eyes before he rolled over and pinned Calum on the bed and kissed him just to shut him up.  
I layed back and pulled Ash down with me. He rested his head on my chest and cuddled up to me.  
"I love you Luke."  
I kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

Ashton POV  
"Hey dad, you know song you showed me last year?" I asked him once we were in the car and out of the Payne's driveway.  
"Yeah, what about it?" He asked confused.  
"Well I showed the guys my song book last night and I put the song in the book. The guys think we should perform the song and dedicate to you and dad at the first concert as a surprise for dad." I explained.  
"And you want to know if I'm ok with it first?" Dad laughed  
"Yep. Pretty much."  
"You boys can do it. I love the idea actually."   
"Thanks dad."

When I got home I decided to text the boys  
Ashton- Dad said we can do Within   
Luke- Yay Ashy :)   
Ashton- He thinks its a great idea.  
Calum- That's great.  
Michael- You know, we never heard that song about Ashton. Calum only read out a few lines  
Ashton- I'll show it to you all tomorrow.  
Luke- Why tomorrow?  
Calum- Apparently our all dads want to have a meeting with our mums and us.

"Ashton, get the fuck up. We have to leave soon." Harry, yelled at me.  
"Harry, calm down babe." I heard Louis say.  
"Chill dad, I'm up." I sighed, sitting up.  
"Hurry up and get ready, we have to be at the Horan's soon." Harry yelled at me before walking out.  
"Your dad is just a bit moody." Louis sighed rubbing his stomach.  
"Shouldn't you be the moody one?" I laughed as I got up and walked over to my wardrobe "I mean, you're the one who is pregnant after all."  
"Your dad is just stressed." Louis sighed  
"I think sometimes he just needs to chill sometimes ." I sighed putting my shirt on. "He stresses and worries way too much."  
Louis sighed, and sat on my bed.   
"I love your dad and all, but sometimes I don't like the way he acts. I think sometimes he can be too harsh on you."  
I sat down on my bed next to my dad.  
"Why does he always yell at me?" I asked him annoyed.  
"Because Ash, he sees so much of himself in you. He is tough on you because he wants the best for you and doesn't want you to fuck up your life. He also doesnt want you to go through everything we went through."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"Your dad, me and the guys don't want you, Luke, Michael and Calum to go through what me and your dad went through. We don't want you boys to end up on a label that is homophobic and makes you boys act like someone you'll not."   
I suddenly realised what dad meant.  
"You mean that dad is tough on me because he wants me to be smart and not end up with dealing with the crap you two dealt with while you were in One Direction?"   
"Yes."  
"Louis, can you please come here baby?" Dad yelled from their room.  
"Coming babe." Dad sighed and got off my bed. "I better go and see what he wants."   
"Good luck dad" I chuckled

About 5 minutes later Harry come into my room and sat on my bed while I was doing my hair.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about before Ash."  
"Its ok, dad told me what was going on." I said while still doing my hair.  
"Come and sit with me for a minute. I want to talk to you." He said patting the bed next to him.  
I sighed and sat down next to him.  
"They say you aren't meant to have a favourite child. Don't tell anyone, especially not your father, but if I did have a favourite child, and I'm not saying I do, but it would be you. It would be you for so many reasons." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his long, shoulder length curls. He had a few grey hairs, and he hates them. He wants to dye his hair to cover them up, but dad won't let him. "Ashton, you're a smart kid and I know that you will make the right choices, I know that you will do something with your life, and I know that you have found yourself a boyfriend who loves you a lot and I see that relationship lasting a very long time."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"You and Luke were made for each other. Your father, Zayn, Perrie and I have been saying that since you were 12. Let me give you some advice. I guarantee that you two are going to fight and have your disagreements. Its natural in relationships, but I can also guarantee that you two won't ever stop loving each other, even when you are fighting. You too are perfect for each other and I love you."  
I hugged my father, "I love you too dad."  
Louis walked in and laughed at me and Harry.  
"Are you too ready?"  
I laughed, "yeah dad, we are ready."  
"Let's go then."

When we got to the Horan's, Tabetha and Sophia were trying to discipline Kayla and Jayme.  
"Niall, can you please deal with you fucking daughter?" Tabetha screamed.  
"You too Liam. Can you please fucking deal with you child?'' Sophia pleaded.  
"Kayla Marie Payne, get here now." Liam yelled.  
"Jayme-Lee Chonce Horan, stop being a bloody brat." Everyone heard Niall yell.  
"What happened?" Louis asked sitting on Harry's lap.   
"Kayla and Jayme are fighting over a freaking barbie doll of all thingd." Tabetha sighed.  
Niall fell back onto the lounge next to Tabetha and wrapped an arm around her and Liam sat down on the armrest next to Sophia.  
"I solved the problem. They can't fight over that doll anymore."  
"What did you do Niall?''Tabetha sighed  
"Put the doll in the medicine cabinet above the fridge." He smirked. Tabetha rolled her eyes at her husband.  
"Ok you four, sit down. We need to talk to you guys." Zayn said.  
Michael sat on the armchair with Calum on his lap and I sat on the floor with Luke between my legs. He leant back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"What's up dad?" Luke asked "Modest wants to meet with us all in the morning.They said it is important. Apprently they have some rules and guidelines both you guys and us have to follow." Louis sighed. "Are you fucking kidding?" Michael was pissed.   
"Fraid not boys," Harry sighed.   
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair,"Fuck me sideways,"   
"I would rather fuck you normally Ash," Luke whispered not so quietly.   
"You know we can hear you," Niall laughed. Zayn laughed at his son, "Son, none of us want to know what you two do when you are alone."   
"Nothing, they don't do anything when they are alone." Louis butted in defensively.  
"Louis, Ashton is sixteen, you can't really expect him not to want to do stuff with Luke." Perrie sighed, "He isn't a little kid anymore."   
Louis started to cry, "I know, it's just hard to accept that he is growing up."  
"I know Louis, Luke is an adult in the eye of the law, but I still see him as my little boy. He always will be."  
Tabetha joined in to the conversation "You just have to let them grow up and make their own mistakes."  
Sophia agreed, "Look at all of us, we all certainly made a lot of mistakes to get us to this point. I'm pretty sure that some of our kids weren't exactly planned." Everyone laughed.   
"That is true." Perrie laughed.  
Louis looked at me,"Ash, I just don't want you to make a mistake and end up pregnant at sixteen."   
"Dad, I won't. When I finally have sex, I will be safe, and I won't get pregnant till I'm ready for a child. I promise."  
"Our boys are smart kids and will make the right choices," Sophia smiled.   
"Does anyone know what some of the rules and guidelines are?" Calum asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Well Modest! being the homophobes they are probably going to make you guys act straight or some shit and more than likely won't let me and Lou interact much on stage again." Harry sighed.   
"Which I'm not doing, and you guys aren't either," Louis spat with anger and hatred laced in his voice  
"No one should have to hide who they are. It really wasn't fair on you two to lie and hide who you were for five bloody years," Tabetha sighed annoyed.  
"The 'break' was a great idea though. No one knew that when One Direction came back from a break, Zayn would return and Larry would kiss and be all affectionate," Liam laughed.  
"Zayn leaving was just a distraction to take the attention away from us," Harry explained. "We planned it all from the start. Zayn would leave for nine months before we would go on an 18 month break, and the week we came off break, the five of us would announce Zayn's return on twitter. The whole point of it all was the final stage. Halfway through our first concert, as 18 would conclude, I would walk over to Louis and kiss him, then Zayn would announce that Larry is and always has been real, but Modest! were fucking arseholes and made us keep it a secret. We knew that there was no way Modest! could crawl there way our of this."  
Michael butted in,"What I don't understand is why you guys stay signed to them."  
"There was no way out of our contract, even though we broke one of the conditions, we were and still are trapped for life. We are stuck with them and can't sign with anyone else. For many reasons that tour was our final tour," Niall explained.  
"I'm one of the reasons," Luke sighed.  
"You are but you weren't the only reason. Even if your mother wasn't pregnant, that would have still been the end. We could not keep going on the way we were," Zayn explained.   
"If you guys get signed, read your bloody contract properly, we didn't and look what fucking happened happened."  
Louis rubbed his husband back,"Calm down Haz."   
Niall sighed,"I have always wondered how different things would be if we didn't sign with Modest!"  
Liam shook his head,"They seemed like the best option at the time though Ni."  
"Well there ain't much we can do now guys," Zayn pointed out.   
Sophia sighed and shook her head,"Zayn is right though, you can't do anything about that now. All you can do now is help your sons from making the same mistake you guys made."  
"Anytime you guys meet with Modest!, at least one of us will be there. Under no circumstance will you boys ever speak to Modest! without one of us present."   
Louis rubbed Harry's arm, "Baby, calm down."  
Harry sighed and shook his head. We were interrupted by Alec and Abigail who walked hand in hand into the lounge room. "Dad, can Abigail and I go for a walk?" Alec asked Liam.   
"Ask her parents. It's up to Harry and Louis."  
Abigail looked at Harry,"Can we dad?"  
Harry thought about it for a moment,"Ok, but be back in half an hour."  
"Thanks dad," she giggled before skipping out of the room, dragging Alec with her.  
Harry frowned and shook his head,"Louis is so worried about Ashton, but I'm more worried about her."  
Niall didn't understand,"What do you mean Harry?"  
"Look at her. She has changed, and honestly, I don't think Alec likes it."  
"What do you mean she has changed?" Tabetha asked  
"Lou, firstly look at how she dresses. If that dress she was wearing was any shorter you would see her ass, and secondly, to be blunt she is becoming a little bitch." Harry ran his hand through his hair, "She is my daughter and I love her and all, but I don't like the new her. She is only fourteen, but with all that makeup and those clothes she looks about Ashton's age, and I don't like it."  
"I agree babe, our daughter is starting to act like a slut."  
Liam joined in the conversation, " I think you are right about Alec not liking the way she is acting. I have noticed that sometimes he isn't happy with what he sees."  
Zayn butted in, "I actually noticed it when they were here before. He was looking at Abigail was she was talking to Harry, and honestly Lou, he looked disgusted in your daughter."  
Before anyone else could say anything, we heard the front door slam, followed by Alec yelling, "Abigail wait."  
"Why, you just called my a fucking slut." She stormed into the lounge room and sat next to me and Luke on the floor. Alec stood in the doorway  
"Alec, Abigail, what happened?" Sophia asked.  
"Nothing mum, I just said to Abigail that I don't like my girlfriend dressing and acting like a slut. I told her that I rather the way she used to be." Alec looked at Abigail now, "Abbi, you are a beautiful girl, but with the ten inches of makeup and the short, skimpy clothes, you don't look like the girl I fell in love with. Its not just that though. You have changed.You have become a complete stranger. I don't even know who you are anymore. The girl I fell for wouldn't call her brother a fucking faggot. As well as insulting Ashton, you also Insulted Luke, Michael, and my fucking brother. I'm fucking done with you. You have become a complete bitch. You were never like this till you started hanging out with Katlynn and her gang of fucking skanks. If you stop being a bitch, and go back to being the sweet, kind and beautiful girl that I love, then I might think about trying again. Until then, I don't want to talk to you."  
Alec walked over to Sophia and hugged her, "I'm sorry about that mum, I know you hate when we swear, but I had to get that out." He then looked at all of us, except Abigail, "I'm so sorry about that, but I had to say it." He walked out of the lounge room  
Abigail was crying, "How could he say all those things?"  
I jumped in before my parents could, "Because it is true. You have become a skanky little bitch. I'm sorry but it's true."  
Luke was really upset with my sister. "Did you really call your brother a fucking faggot?"  
She looked down and didn't say anything.  
Calum couldn't believe it,"That is horrible. Why would you say that about him?'   
Michael was disgusted,"At least he isn't trying to be something he isn't just to impress people. You have just lost the person outside of your family who loved and cared about you the most, and you have only yourself to blame for it. He loves you so much Abigail." He shook his head and stood up. "Come on guys, lets go upstairs."  
The three of us got up and followed Michael out of the room. The four of us went upstairs, and went to Michael's room. Mikey and Cal laid on Michael's bed and I sat on the bean bag with Luke's head in my lap. I played with his hair while talking to the boys.  
"I can't believe we have to meet with Modest and listen to their rules and fucking guidelines."  
Calum sat up and looked me and Luke,"It's going to be ok Ashton, our parents won't let happen."  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair,"It just fucking pisses me off they way they treated our dads."  
Michael sighed, "I know mate. Well just have to see how it's goes."


End file.
